Rompiendo el Hábito
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Natsuki intenta romper su hábito de ser infeliz, pero a veces el tiempo no te alcanza - Basado en la canción Breaking the Habit del Grupo Linkin Park - Respuesta a "El Último Día"


DISCLAIMER: Mai HiME, y todos los personajes usados en la siguiente historia son propiedad de Sunrise. Solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y académicos.

Bueno, como he dicho, está es un respuesta al fic "El Último Día", sale por completo de todo lo que había escrito anteriormente, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad me gustó mucho el resultado final, así que sin más preámbulos que lo disfruten.

* * *

**ROMPIENDO EL HÁBITO – ONESHOT**

Simplemente no lo puedo evitar, ese vacío que siento algunos días, como si no tuviese alma, siento el corazón apretado y mi ritmo cardíaco muy lento, dolorosamente lento, la tristeza me inunda, y ni siquiera puedo deshacerme de ese peso llorando, hace tiempo que no me permito llorar, y ahora que lo deseo con todo mi corazón no soy capaz. ¿Qué porque no me permito llorar? Porque todo ha sido muy difícil en mi vida, porque no podía mostrar debilidad, porque siempre me escude en mi frialdad.

Pero, lo que más me atormenta es que no sé el porque de mi tristeza, no sé porque… Me engaño, claro que lo sé, si busco en mi memoria puede ver como mis recuerdos se consumen y alimentan mis heridas, estoy hecha pedazos y es solo por mi culpa, nunca digo lo que en verdad pienso y tú simplemente asumes lo que ves, es que me cuesta tanto decirlo, si estoy aquí en mi habitación estaré segura, pero si estoy contigo todo volverá a empezar, la culpa me atormentará de nuevo, ya no sé que hacer.

Estoy cansada de luchar, ni siquiera sé si vale la pena hacerlo, o porque debería, estoy cansada de ir en contra de mí misma, de mis sentimientos, es cierto que no siempre me siento así, pero cada vez es más frecuente esta sensación de culpa, de dolor, lo único que eso significa es que esto no está bien, que yo nunca he estado bien.

¿Por qué siempre me he visto inmiscuida en batallas que ni siquiera me importan? Solo sé que soy la única que ha estado y está confundida, todos tienen muy claro porque luchan, menos yo. Soy solo una hoja que se deja mecer por el viento.

Ni siquiera sé como llegue hasta aquí, como llegue a este estado, no sé desde cuando te has colado en mi pensamiento para no salir nunca, me siento estúpida, por hacerte daño, por hacérmelo yo también, me duele realmente, como nunca antes, pero ¿Realmente tengo opciones? ¿Acaso no es muy desconsiderado de mi parte buscarte después de tanto tiempo? Me aferraré a mi última esperanza, hoy romperé este hábito, el hábito de ser infeliz y de arrastrarte conmigo en el proceso.

Tomo mis llaves, mi chaqueta y cierro firmemente la puerta, solo tengo en mente una cosa, hablar contigo, hace unos dos meses que no te veo, que estúpida fue esa decisión, sentí desgarrarse mi corazón mientras trataba de alejarte de mí, pero hoy es diferente, espero encontrarte, espero que aún estés dispuesta a escucharme.

- Hola – Aunque borre el número de tu teléfono como si eso te borrara de mi vida, esta grabado en mi mente.

- Hola… - Tu voz esta perturbada, como aquel día, el primer día de tantos en que te rompí el corazón

- ¿Estás ocupada? Es que necesito hablar contigo – Increíblemente con solo escuchar tu voz mi corazón acelera su ritmo, ya no siento esa opresión en el pecho. Pero si me vuelvo a alejar de ti entonces el dolor será peor. Estoy segura.

- Bueno, en estos momentos si, pero sí quieres hablar puedes… - Yo sé que te niegas porque realmente no puedes, pero aunque lo entienda me siento miserable, claro, es que estaba acostumbrada a que lo dieras todo por mí.

- Debe ser personal – Por el tono frío de mi voz estoy segura que ni te imaginas de lo que te voy a hablar.

- Ara… ¿Es tan grave? Si ese es el caso ¿Podrías pasar a recogerme a las 7? – Esta noche, romperé ese estúpido hábito, esta noche.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos

- ¿Sabes dónde? – ¿Crees que lo he olvidado? Nunca podría, aunque quisiera.

- Si – Soy parca, lo sé, pero a partir de esta noche todo será diferente.

Aquí estoy, esperándote 30 minutos antes, el tiempo parece no avanzar, al igual que mi vida desde que estás lejos de mí. No sé que palabras usar, o como decirlo y aunque estoy confundida eso es lo que menos importa, ya llegue hasta aquí.

Sé que lo que he hecho está mal, por eso no veo la hora de romper este hábito.

Hasta ahora estás saliendo, pero no estás sola, vienes con alguien, con una chica, que te mira con amor y admiración, como yo siempre quise hacerlo, pero mi duro corazón no me lo permitió, siempre he sabido que eres amable, pero eso no quiere decir que no me moleste que le sonrías, que seas tan dulce y gentil con ella, eso no significa que no me pueda llenar de rabia y que ahora tenga deseos de explotar, sé que te empuje a no verme, pero quisiera que no veas a nadie más, que estúpida y egoísta soy.

- Hola – Que más puedo decir sin que salgan a flote todo este torrente de sentimientos, donde se mezclan el miedo, la alegría, los celos, la desesperación y el dolor.

- Hola – Tú también pareces querer esconder algo, pero siempre has sido mucho mejor que yo para eso.

Apenas y subes a la moto, cuando yo ya he arrancado, te abrazas a mí, e inmediatamente tengo una sensación de paz, mi espíritu ahora está tranquilo, pero de repente recuerdo los sucesos de hace unos momentos, y todos los sentimientos que han estado atormentando mis días regresan. Cómo si la adrenalina fuese mi cura, me aferro a ella y empiezo a correr, la verdad nunca había conducido así cuando tenía un pasajero, mucho menos si dicho pasajero eras tú, pero no me puedo controlar. Ahora tus brazos me sostienen más firmemente y eso me llena de un placer inesperado, solo estás logrando que acelere más y más, hasta velocidades que nunca había alcanzado, hasta perder el control, hasta no coordinar mis movimientos, hasta chocar con aquel camión que no pude ver.

Todo pasa muy rápido, nuestros cuerpos salen disparados hacia la carretera, siento como mi piel roza el asfalto, siento como poco a poco se van abriendo mis heridas, mis huesos crujen con el choque, pero no siento dolor, me levanto y voy hacia ti, has caído mucho más lejos que yo, es de noche en una carretera solitaria, y solo ahora es que tengo un poco de claridad para mostrarte lo que quiero decir, ¡Qué irónico! Ahora te entiendo tan bien, estoy adoptando tu expresión de aquel día.

- Shizuruuuu – Me ahogo con mi propio llanto, porque en un momento así lo que menos puedo hacer es llorar.

- Shhhh, no digas nada, hay algo que tengo que decirte primero – Sus ojos me miran con amor, y podría decir que con culpa ¿Culpa de qué? ¿No ves que la culpa siempre ha sido mía? – Te amo Natsuki – ¿Dije alguna vez que estaba hecha pedazos? ¡Mentira! ¿Qué me dolía como nunca antes? ¡Mentira!

Ahora realmente no tengo opciones, ahora que Shizuru ha cerrado sus ojos y no siento el movimiento de su pecho, ahora si que no me queda nada, y como si fuera poco, no solo no he podido declarar mis sentimientos, ha muerto por mi causa, la he matado, he matado a mi persona más importante, he matado al amor de mi vida.

¿Entonces así es como todo termina? Claro que lo merecía, debo pagar mi karma, soy la única culpable, lo pintaré en las paredes, ya no pelearé nunca más, mi alma se ha ido contigo.

Trataré de recuperar mi aliento para seguir, seguir hasta el final, mi única motivación es que llegara el día en que nos encontraremos de nuevo.

- Perdóname Shizuru, por esperar al último momento para decirte que te amo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, este fanfic está basado en la canción Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park.

Es un placer escribir para ustedes. Agradecimientos especiales a mi nueva Beta Reader, asthartea, quien me ha ayudado con algunas redundancias en el texto.

Saludos ^^


End file.
